


Guilt and Regret

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Dark and Triggering Shit [20]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Bad Ending, Catboys, Dark, Demons, Disturbing Themes, Forced, Forced Voyeurism, Froud's Bad Ending, Graphic Violence, Horror, M/M, Major Spoilers, Multi, Rape, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: This fic was originally posted as part of Kinktober 2019--as the Suspension/Forced Voyeurism prompt. I liked it enough to think it warrants its own one-shot. So here we are.Please note: Major game spoilers here. This is Froud's bad ending and it is NOT "fixed." It's simply told from Rai's POV. It's really evil and awful. Just fair warning. Also, the dialog is taken directly from the game.





	Guilt and Regret

When the whirlwind lands me on the floor of this dark space, it takes me a moment to catch my bearings. Half an hour earlier, I felt called to that place in the forest, sensing my Sanga was in danger. Sure enough, I arrived to find him pinned against the devil of joy’s chest. _Froud_. I’ve hated devils since one took my eye, but Froud is another kind of evil altogether. He _radiates_ malevolence cheerfully from his body, the Schadenfreude spilling out into the environment wherever he goes.

Froud’s arm was wrapped around my kitten, his fingers pressing against his chest. I’ve never seen Konoe look so frightened—and relieved to see me. He struggled his hardest against the devil’s grip, trying unsuccessfully to escape. It's apparent Konoe has returned; the sorcerer Leaks was possessing him when I saw him last night. I'm relieved to see he is back to himself.

“Let him go,” I said firmly. Froud was breaching the truce the devils had offered. In exchange for helping us kill Leaks, all four devils had agreed to postpone eating the kitten.

“No,” he replied, his smile never fading from his lips. “You both say such strange things. But I’ve already decided to eat this kitten.”

Gripping my sword and dagger tightly in my hands, my fur bristled.

“_Who_ decided you’d eat him? Weren’t you waiting until we defeated Leaks?”

“That’s right. But I’ve become rather impatient. And not to eat this kid except for you, Shironekochan.”

“What are you saying?”

“I intended to wait until you realized, but this kid was caught in the trap by himself. Your _only_ weakness. Soon enough, it will all be fine.”

I’d never abandon my Sanga—but before I could attack, I was swept away in a powerful gust of wind. Now, I find myself in a dark, silent space, the atmosphere empty and devoid of anything living, humid and uncomfortably heavy. But then I hear Konoe’s voice.

“Rai!”

He cries out my name—calling for me—in such a desperate tone that my body automatically responds. Oddly, the sound of his voice brings me back to when he called out my name at the brothel during the mating season, and I am slightly distracted for a second.

The kitten is suspended from midair—since I can’t really see a ceiling or a floor in this space—arms restrained above his head, the green-haired devil touching him from behind. It sends a rage through my body that I don’t expect, making me draw my claws and bare fangs. Losing my calm makes my movements slightly less deliberate and controlled. Brash cats... so they say.

“Bastard,” I growl low at the demon.

“Oh my, please don’t get angry. Yes, Shironekochan, show some manners,” he replies in that contemptuously joyful tone.

Before I can get to my feet, a sharp swish rushes past my ears and moves my hair, and then a soft, liquid-sounding crunch follows right after. Pain explodes in my hands—spreading quickly into my fingers and going up past my wrists and into my elbows, and I am stunned—letting a loud pained sound escape my lips. I can hardly believe my eyes: both my gloved hands have been nailed to the slightly squishy floor with curved blades reminiscent of sickles, blood spilling out hot and dark over the leather. I can’t move my fingers on my left hand—but my right fingers are still barely functioning. Moving them is excruciating, however, and I need a moment to catch my breath.

I think I hear the demon murmuring something to me about blood and being happy for me, but I am too stunned to reply or even really understand what he is saying.

I can’t get up from my position on the floor with my hands pinned like this, and blood flows down my arm to the floor. I lash my tail in pain and frustration, but I can’t move. I cast my gaze up to Konoe’s face—it’s filled with guilt, remorse, and regret—and horrible fear, his eyes shining with tears. Froud, on the other hand, looks pleased.

“Now. Let the show begin.”

To my horror, I watch as Froud wraps his arms around my Sanga’s chest, whose arms remain helplessly restrained overhead, and sinks his claws into the collar of his coat. A tearing sound fills my ears as Konoe’s shirt is rent in two, falling in a pile on the floor. The kitten gasps in fear and squeezes his eyes shut tight.

Disgust and rage fill my stomach, mixing in with the pain and helplessness from the blades pinning me to the floor. Part of me doesn’t _want_ to know what is going to happen next—I can’t even think about it. I _have_ to save him.

Froud strokes my Sanga’s chest through his shirt, slipping his hands up underneath the fabric. Then he moves his lips over Konoe’s shoulder to his ear. Its fur is completely bristled and flat against his head. I’ve groomed those ears—just after the mating season when he was running a fever and when the stupid cat bought catnip at the festival. I can’t _stand_ the thought of another creature touching him so intimately—especially not this devil!

“What lovely ears. I don’t have those. They’re covered in soft fur, so fluffy!” Froud murmurs into my kitten’s ear as a lover might. “I want to _devour_ them.”

Incredulous, I watch as Froud’s teeth catch on the tip of that ear—the one I so carefully groomed—and bites it, tearing the tip. Konoe groans in pain and shock.

“Stop! It hurts—” Konoe protests, but his words quickly dissolve into a gut-wrenching scream. He moves his head, trying to pull his ear from Froud’s teeth, but it has the opposite effect. I watch helplessly as the demon tears off the tip of that soft black ear and consumes it. 

“_Konoe_!!” I shout, unable to do anything to help him—and terror shoots through the depths of my chest, tears burning the back of my throat when I realize exactly what the devil has planned for him—with me as the front-row audience.

“Does it hurt? Hehe, they’re delicious. Your ears and your cries.”

Konoe quiets disconcertingly, trembling with fear and desperation, his breath ragged and fast. I start to struggle against the blades, knowing that the only way to escape them is to let them sever my fingers. I pull my left hand hard against the curved blade, hoping that once I get it free, I will be able to remove the blade pinning down my right hand. I will lose my fingers on my left hand but at this point, it doesn’t matter. I _have_ to get to my Sanga!

As I’m making my best effort to escape, I watch the kitten slowly give up his struggle. His head lowered, gasping sobs escaping his mouth, his ear bloody and torn, but worst of all, his will to live and survive crushed. It only makes me work harder, and I ignore the pain in the knuckles of my left hand.

Froud moves around to the side of Konoe’s body, careful not to obstruct my view. After grabbing the kitten’s chin, he licks his cheek and jaw before speaking. When that slender tongue touches Konoe’s right eyelid, I see the kitten's body convulse with shock and fear. Something disgusting rushes through my stomach when I see that tongue caressing his eyelid. It's an oddly familiar sensation, like deja-vu.

“No… don’t touch me…” His voice is shaking with terror.

A high-pitched cry escapes the kitten’s lips when he tries to shake the devil’s hands from his face, but his cheeks are squeezed firmly and he is made to meet Froud’s non-existent gaze.

Non-existent gaze… why does this devil never show his eyes? It’s a thought that crosses the back of my mind, sending something like a stone into my already nauseated gut.

I redouble my efforts to escape—pulling my left hand up and down to loosen the blade’s hold. It sends waves of pain up my arm, but I don’t stop. I can hear that bastard whispering to Konoe, and I see the kitten quivering with fear when Froud traces over the outline of his eye, his eyelashes, the hollow of his eye socket with his tongue.

The kitten grunts when Froud’s tongue slips into the narrow space between his eyelids, his body growing stiff with terror.

“Ah… Konekochan, your eyes are so sweet and delicious.”

When Froud pulls away, I can see the kitten trying to focus his vision, but the eye that was licked is covered in a dark, viscous fluid. A loud painful-sounding crack sounds in my ears—Konoe’s shoulders are bearing his weight, and his previous struggle is taking its toll. He drops his face to the floor, and I can feel his despair. I have to hurry the fuck up!

“It’s useless, isn’t it? You’re looking down. This is now a public performance. Look, your favorite white kitty is taking such great pains to help.” Froud points the kitten’s face to me.

I’m pulling my hand with all my might at this point, desperate to free it from the blade, figuring if I can’t hold my sword against the bastard’s throat then my fangs will do just as well. My hand is slipping—blood adding extra lubricant—almost unbearable pain running up both arms. With a loud, agonized breath, my left hand slips away from the blade, severing my knuckles and leaving my fingers on the floor.

“Rai!” Konoe calls out to me, in agony and despair.

My eyes try their best to ignore my severed fingers—it's an unbelievable sight— and another shock of pain up shoots into my shoulder, but at least I have one hand free. I don’t rest here, though. I continue pulling my right arm, trying to use my left hand to loosen the blade.

“What are you doing…?” Konoe breathes quietly, appalled.

I can’t worry about the agony now. Konoe takes priority over my fingers. I try to grab the blade pinning down my right hand, but it is stuck fast into the floor and slippery with blood. Looking up at Froud darkly, I growl.

“Get _away_ from him!” I try to project my voice loudly, but pained groans are still invading my speech.

“How many times do I have to tell you? _No_.” Froud moves his fingers in the air and a sinking feeling shoots through my chest.

“Stop! Don’t hurt him anymore!” Konoe’s voice cries out in desperation, and it occurs to me only now that seeing me this powerless is probably as hard for him as me seeing him restrained and in the arms of that devil. No other devil could come up with more effective torture for a bonded pair.

“No way…” Froud purrs, and I hear another new blade dropping from above me, swishing past my now bloodied hair.

It sinks into my free hand, nailing it to the floor a little closer to my wrist, making me truly powerless. Even though I know what's coming, the pain that courses up my wrist, elbow, and shoulder is close to intolerable, and another wave of helpless despair fills my heart.

“More importantly, you’re still not aware of it yet?” Froud’s voice is light and amused, and I think he’s addressing me, so I glance up at him. “My, my. Then I have no choice. I’ll reveal my secret. That which you were looking for all this time is right before you.”

Even before the loud gust of wind blows away Froud’s mask—the one covering his eyes—I know exactly what I will see. How did I miss this?! It's too late for me to act at this point, but I can’t keep the murderous intent out of my gaze, though part of me still cannot believe my eyes. _Both_ his eyes are missing—gouged out by the stroke of a blade—_my_ blade.

“You bastard!” I yell, letting out all my fury for the past—and for what he is doing to my Sanga. My fur bristles broadly and my ears are flat, and I can’t stop growling. My fury even temporarily overtakes the pain in my hands and wrists.

“Do you finally realize? You’re surprisingly imperceptive.”

“You’re the bastard from back then…!” My wrath is still raging, but the pain in my arms is starting to overwhelm me once more. An utter sense of hopelessness flows into my body alongside the rage.

“Indeed. But, unfortunately, your time is already up.”

I comprehend exactly what that bastard has planned for my kitten when Froud’s long tongue licks up my Sanga’s neck. That soft skin that I have groomed and nipped... it infuriates me to the point of nausea.

“Let what is happening now be branded firmly into your eyes, and _despair_.”

To my utter horror, I can only watch as Froud licks Konoe’s soft skin—I remember how soft the skin is at his nape and I have an extreme urge to touch it right now—and lets his hands sneak up underneath the fabric of his shirt, rolling up the hem and exposing his pale chest.

“When you are tense with despair, your reason will break. Do you know what remains inside of you? There’s only one thing: another you. I look forward to it. Because that other you is_ very_ close to me. The pain and fear of losing your life, the warmth of life, _true_ warmth. Do you understand? Devouring life brings us pleasure.”

The evil demon’s words ring true in my mind—and I feel that second presence rising up inside my heart. I can’t let it devour me—I won’t be able to save my Sanga if I give in!

“You’re wrong!”

“I’m not. I’ve been waiting all this time. I was going to wait until you realized it, but it was impossible. The perfect bait to catch you with fell right into my hands. I’ll devour him and gain more power and you’ll cast off your superficial armor. Now, who is fit to rule the joy of slaughtering?”

I can only watch as the demon licks Konoe’s torn ear, licking at the blood as though it were candy. He addresses Konoe, who is shuddering in pain.

“Do you know? I’ll tell you something interesting. The white kitty is in love with you.”

A spark like electricity shoots through my body when I hear the truth of these words. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t love him. I realized when Leaks appeared to me in Konoe's body. I made that deal, sacrificing myself in exchange for my Sanga's life. Konoe, however, denies Froud’s words.

“You’re lying,” he whispers uncertainly.

“It’s no lie. Although he doesn’t seem to be aware of it himself. As evidence, by the time this show ends, Shironekochan will have lost his sanity.”

My chest is filled with dread—and a premonition that his words are actually true. I will not be capable of watching that devil tease and torture and rape my precious Sanga… because I do, indeed, love him.

The demon is moving his hands slowly over my Sanga’s body—which is trembling with fear and revulsion. I watch him slowly remove Konoe’s sash and brush his fingers across his groin over the fabric of his trousers. Bile rises up to my lips and I almost want to look away. But I can't bring myself to abandon him.

“I suppose that’s proof that you’re scared of me. Hehe. I’ve only begun to do more. Should I make you feel a little more comfortable?”

Froud unties the kitten’s trousers and lets them slip off his shapely hips. Seeing him touched tenderly sends shocking amounts of jealous rage through my body, and they almost overpower the pain. I grit my teeth and keep my eyes focused on the two of them, seething in anger.

“No… don’t touch me…” Konoe protests and I can feel the humiliation pulsing from his body.

“Do you hate being watched?”

Froud slips off Konoe’s underwear and he flushes red with shame. I feel shame on his behalf, too—but more rage at the demon for handling him this way! I watch him grasp the base of that fuzzy black tail, and I notice the shiver that flows through his body. I know he feels pleasure when grasped there. I’ve done it myself—stroking and pinching the uniquely hooked tip.

“Your tail is so fluffy and cute. I want to eat it, too.”

Konoe flinches in fear, trying to shrink away from the devil, but he’s trapped right where he is. I keep up my struggle, blood pouring from my wrist and fingers from my left hand, and from the center of my right hand.

Anger wells up when Froud starts to caress the kitten’s shaft. He’s scared to death, and he shrinks from the touch, resisting it as best he can—but I can’t help watching. The more he is played with, the more he responds. I can hear it in the way his voice picks up, and shockingly, the sound sends a sweet wave of desire to my hips.

“Are you ashamed? No matter how much you look away, it will reach Shironekochan.”

“Stop!”

It’s as though I’m watching the last bit of the kitten’s stubborn pride crumble to pieces—as he is suspended in the air, helpless and vulnerable—slowly becoming aroused against his will. As if his pride is being exchanged for arousal—I can only stare as his cock changes shape and he fights to suppress his voice.

“In truth, you feel it when you’re being watched, don’t you, Konekochan? Amazing how wet you’re already getting.”

“No!”

“Soon... shall I make you _hurt_?”

Fear shoots through his small body in an instant. I watch as Froud’s gloved hand slips between his thighs—those soft supple thighs—and opens his legs from within.

“Let me go! No! _No_!” The last bit of resistance spills from his lips.

“Sorry. If you hate doing this I want to make you suffer even more. It’s more fun that way for me.”

Konoe’s struggle dissolves into an agonized scream. His body stiffens painfully when the demon pushes inside of him, and something inside of my heart cracks painfully. I can’t breathe, I can’t move, I can’t do _anything_ except watch as that horrible demon rapes my Sanga—my kitten—the one I _love_.

Swallowing back tears, the helpless sense of despair coming over me threatens my very existence. I feel the beast in my mind struggling to come out. I can’t look away from the tears running down Konoe’s face, his cries interrupted with violent thrusts. He is suffering terrible agony… _because of me_.

This is all… _because of me_.

It’s _my_ fault. I pursued this demon—I have been chasing him since that time, unable to deal with my own defeat and failure. I thought catching him would absolve me from that devastation—and I could get back what he took from me by taking his life.

However.

As soon as I caught up to him, he captured what I hold dearest to my heart—that innocent, young kitten—with a fear of fire, no sense of direction, overly large ears and a captivating voice.

Even now, when I hear him cry out in pain, the sound of his voice echoes deep in my soul, making the back of my throat burn and tears gather in my eyes. Again redoubling my effort, I know I'm only making my wounds worse—and I realize the one at my wrist is gushing a dangerous amount of blood. I _will_ get out of here—I _have _to get myself free. That kitten—he saved me from myself, and I’ve let it all go to waste because of my own selfish desires.

I knew I couldn’t actually ever pair with anyone. I _knew_ I didn’t have it in me to return the affection he has for me or to sustain the bonds between us. This is what I deserve... but _not_ what he deserves.

“Sweet. Your tears of fear make a superb dessert. Hey, I want to see you cry more.” The demon’s voice sends a shudder down my spine.

I can smell Konoe's blood from here—even over the scent of my own. I remember its taste—when I licked it during that time I lost my sanity at the festival. My heart is crumbling to pieces and the murderous rage builds higher. I feel the creature inside me taking over, craving that blood.

For just a second, the kitten's gaze meets mine—and he looks shocked, as though he has forgotten I was there. Immediately after our eyes meet, the kitten struggles to restrain his cries and his voice, as though he is trying to protect me from his suffering. But then, a guttural cry spills from his lips—one filled with despair and hopelessness and frustration.

“Don’t look!” He cries loudly at me, his words punctuated by grunts of pain as Froud thrusts into him. Tears spill down his face—all this suffering… is because of _me_.

I can’t look away. It’s _my_ fault he is here—_my_ fault he became Froud’s prey. Looking away would be the same as abandoning him.

“My, my. I thought you’d fainted away, but you seemed fine when you noticed Shironekochan watching you. I’m a little jealous…” Froud murmurs into the bloody remains of his ear, loud enough for me to hear.

“That’s enough… Enough…”

I hear Konoe whisper and to my utter shock, I think he’s biting his own tongue. Watching him suffer—and cause more suffering to himself—_because of me_—this is _all_ because of me—makes a huge wave of despair crush my heart.

“Ooops. That’s not allowed,” Froud whispers into his ear—like I would want to do… I want to be where Froud is—making that kitten scream with pleasure instead of pain. He is taking what matters most to me—the _only _thing that matters to me. He covers Konoe’s mouth with his hand. “Bite my fingers instead of your tongue. I swear you’re such a naughty kitten. Now I will have to punish you.”

Rage flows through my body at his threat, but I’m helpless to do anything at all.

Froud pokes a finger into Konoe’s mouth, and he sinks his fangs down into the skin as though to tear it to pieces. I see a change in him almost immediately—his cock stiffens, his fur bristles, and his pupils dilate as pleasure surges through him. What has Froud done to him?

But I don’t have any right to call out to him anymore. This is _my_ fault. All I can do is watch. I’ve earned this—and I’ve forced a heavy price on my innocent partner.

“I’ll tear away your useless sense of shame and pride. All the pain you feel will become joy.” It’s a terrifying threat—and worse still that I understand exactly the feeling Froud is describing.

And it’s working. Konoe’s gasps sound pleasured—huffing from the corners of his mouth as he continues biting those fingers. I watch as his dick gets even stiffer, transparent drops dripping down his shaft to the floor.

“That’s right, just follow your instincts. You may eat. The joy of the pain flowing into me will flow into you, more, more… It’s pure pleasure.”

Again, I’m struck by the truth of the words from Froud’s mouth—as if his words and actions against my precious kitten are awakening the creature that lives inside me. I hear Froud continuing to talk—his same old speech about lies. When he removes his fingers from the kitten’s mouth, a gorgeous-sounding sigh indicating arousal spills from his lips.

I watch in horror when Froud slips his mangled finger into Konoe’s ass alongside his cock. The kitten strains with a mix of pain and pleasure.

“You’re so soft here, too. And so willing.”

I can see waves of pleasure pulsing through his small brutalized body, and he seems to have lost his shame in the mix of emotions. It's hard to watch but I don't blame him. I want this suffering to end. It's my fault.

“It seems like we can do this, too.” Grabbing Konoe’s tail—another wave of jealousy and anger floods me when it bristles in pleasure—makes his eyes widen and he looks back at the devil with a heated gaze.

Froud soaks the hooked tip of the plush black tail in saliva after pulling out his finger, asking softly, “Will it go in, I wonder?”

“No… don’t!”

Then I watch as he shoves Konoe’s own tail into his asshole. The kitten strains and cries out in pain and revulsion, but his cock is stiff and dripping with desire even as tears stream down his cheeks. The confusion and brutality of it all break my heart.

Making it worse, Froud speaks again in that heated, teasing tone.

“I just wanted to try it once. How do you like it? The touch of your own tail. Does it feel good?”

Despite the pain and despair, I recognize the kitten’s movements—he is close to climax. I can see the small tells in his gasping breath, the way his ears twitch, the look in his eyes—especially when Froud touches his cock.

“Shall we try covering it?”

I can’t look away when Froud's narrow tail, shining lustrously, coils around Konoe’s erect shaft. It quickly presses into his slit, making Konoe stiffen with pain, gasping for breath. And then, Froud thrusts his hips again, impaling my kitten on his shaft and preventing his climax. Konoe’s sighs are pained and frustrated—desperate for release.

Froud continues toying with his body—pulling Konoe's tail out and pushing it back inside, making him bleed profusely. But the kitten seems to experience more pleasure than pain—as if he is empathizing with the pleasure Froud is feeling. My own cock is stiff and erect, and I’m unable to do anything to help him—or myself.

The demon whispers into his ear, making him shiver.

“Now, shall we add the final touch?”

And with those words, Konoe’s body is dropped down low in its restraints, bringing his torso close to the floor—and when he looks up, he is right before my eyes. When his melting honeyed gaze meets with my blue eye, I can see the despair and hopeless overcome the pleasure in his body.

It’s almost as though he was so aroused he forgot I was here.

A pained gasp escapes his mouth—and it’s as though he can’t believe what he is seeing. I’m sure I’m a mess—the blood is still coursing down my arms and has spurt on my face and into my hair. My breath is coming low and fast, and I don’t look away from him. Time seems to stand still.

This is _my_ fault. I _deserve_ this—I deserve this pain, this suffering. I deserve to watch him suffer for my sake.

I can feel my sanity slowly slipping away, making way for the beast waiting impatiently in the corner of my mind.

“You should look at that exquisite face. At the presence of your _beloved_.”

Froud’s voice creeps into my ears like a snake, and I still don’t look away. I don’t have enough breath to speak, but Konoe breathes, “No… don’t…”

Suddenly, Froud starts pounding back into him, shaking him roughly, pushing the intoxicating scent of blood and arousal toward my nose. Konoe struggles with the pain and pleasure, filled with guilt for experiencing pleasure at a time like this. I watch him drop his gaze in shame and regret—as though _any_ of this is his fault, and that makes me lose hope completely.

Even as Froud yanks his head back by his hair, Konoe struggles against the desires of his body.

“It’s useless, isn’t it? You have to look up properly. If you look down, you won’t see.”

Konoe’s voice spills—“No… stop!” The sound of his sobs and tears are heartbreaking as if I have anything left to break inside me. He knows I am watching—I have been watching—as Froud has ravaged and brutalized his body. And this is _all_ my doing. If I had never met him, never paired with him, Froud would have left him alone.

As the demon thrusts into him repeatedly, I watch my kitten's face change—though his eyes stay clear and covered in tears. But he is quickly carried away by the passion in his body. I wish he would stop resisting—stop this torture—and just come. It’s too much to watch—even as I feel my life slipping away along with the blood spilling from my body.

“Don’t look—No!” He urges me. But I can’t look away. I can’t abandon him—not if this torture was all for my sake.

“Ahh, it’s good,” growls the devil behind him. “The best of pain, sorrow and despair are flowing into me. Your body is terrible because it betrays you. Your heart is breaking. It hurts and hurts, and you just want to die. That’s right. I will violate your heart… Yours… and Rai’s.”

The words pierce me to the core and I feel my consciousness slipping away—just like before when my sanity would be lost in the midst of battle.

The kitten continues resisting, making the struggle last longer. He needs to _stop_. He needs to give up—for his own sake—he needs to just give in and end this horrific nightmare.

And then, he climaxes—but to my surprise, Froud yanks his upper body up hard, thrusting out his waist just as Konoe is overcome with pleasure. He shoots his cum all over me.

“It suits Shironekochan very well. It mixes with the red and makes a beautiful contrast,” purrs Froud in satisfaction.

I can only look up at the despair in my Sanga’s agonized face. It breaks my heart and chases away the last bit of my sanity. My heart and soul, my very existence, crumbles to pieces when I see his face.

I hear him sobbing and crying as my heart is torn from my chest. The beast inside me takes over my consciousness, chasing me to the corner of my mind before erasing me completely. I know Froud is speaking again—telling him he will devour him next—but for me, it’s too late.

Konoe isn’t listening to him, either, filled with despair and sadness, sobbing desperate tears. Just before I lose control of my body for good, I say the word that has been on my mind more than any other since the very first time I heard it.

“Ko-no-e.”

The last thing I see is the tortured face of my Sanga—my beloved kitten. And this is all my doing.


End file.
